


darkness is all you’ll know, if i don’t love you more

by xXidyllicXx



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Birthday, F/F, Family Picnic, Fluff, Picnics, Stargazing, Surprise Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29870559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXidyllicXx/pseuds/xXidyllicXx
Summary: Toko’s never had a birthday party, so Komaru plans the best one she can.
Relationships: Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	darkness is all you’ll know, if i don’t love you more

“Komaru s-slow down!” Toko huffed in annoyance as Komaru pulled her down to sidewalk by her hand. Komaru slowed down slightly, but was still a few paces faster than Toko. “Where are w-we going anyway?” 

“I told you it’s a surprise!” Komaru stopped for a moment to let her girlfriend catch up to her. 

“I d-don’t like surprises..” Toko muttered to herself. She held onto Komaru’s arm tightly as they walked. Komaru didn’t show any signs of stopping until the pair were outside of a small liquor store. 

“Did you want a drink or anything?” Komaru asked. 

“M-maybe a bottle of w-wine for the headache you’re g-giving me,” Toko joked, “I just d-don’t have a lot of cash right n-now.”

“That’s fine! Cmon let’s go get something.” Komaru pulled Toko into the store, making her way to the row of coolers. Komaru looked over the shelves, grabbing a soda for herself. Toko glanced at the options quickly before deciding on a can of tea. 

“All good?” Toko nodded, following Komaru to the counter. They checked out quickly before heading on their way again. After few minutes of walking, Toko spoke up again. 

“Am I at least allowed t-to kn-know how close we are?” 

“It’s just a little bit farther, cmon Toki don’t get all pouty,” Komaru teased, turning to give Toko a quick kiss on the cheek. Toko made a disgusted face, but Komaru just smiled. She knew that no matter how much Toko complained, she secretly loved pda. It worked out well for Komaru, who loved showing off her girlfriend more than anything. 

“Here! Cmon almost there!” Komaru squeezed Toko’s hand, speeding up as the gate of the park came into view. 

“What k-kind of surprise is the p-park?” Toko jabbed lightheartedly.

“You’ll seeee.” Komaru was getting more excited with each step, practically bouncing next to Toko as she turned them off of the path and into a particularly thick patch of trees. 

“Komaru I s-swear if I have to bathe after th-this..” Toko grumbled, eyes on the ground to avoid tripping over anything. Komaru stopped suddenly, and Toko almost ran right into her. She looked up, opening her mouth to make a rude comment. She was quickly cut off, surprised to see a group of her classmates lounging together in the small clearing ahead. 

“Guys they’re almost here, be quiet,” Yasuhiro said loudly. 

“They’re right there idiot,” Celeste retorted, pointing a sharp look at Yasuhiro. 

“Toko! Happy birthday!!” Makoto exclaimed. He was quickly followed by the rest of the group saying the same. Toko stood in shock, looking over the group. Yasuhiro was starting to open up a large picnic basket that was sat in the center of the group, Celeste on one side with Kyoko leaning against her. Kyoko gave Toko a smile and a small wave, who returned it hesitantly. Makoto sat across from her with Aoi, who grinned and moved over to make room for Komaru and Toko on the blanket. 

“Are you okay?” Komaru asked quietly, leading Toko to sit down with her. Toko nodded shyly, leaning her back against Komaru so much she was practically in her lap. 

“Toko, here have some!” Yasuhiro had a bowl in his lap and was scooping a mix of fruit onto a plate. The plate was passed around the group until it finally reached Toko. 

“Th-thank you.” Toko’s voice was quieter than usual, overwhelmed by the group of people chatting around her. She picked at the food in front of her, with Komaru occasionally stealing a few bites. Toko frowned for a moment, thinking. 

“W-wait,” Toko sat up, turning to face Komaru, “How d-did you kn-know it’s my b-birthday?” 

Komaru giggled, gesturing to Kyoko. 

“I may have peeked at the schools files upon Komaru’s request.” Kyoko admires with a sly smile. 

“Oh.” Toko relaxed into Komaru once again, content to just listen to everyone talk. 

“So yeah, like I said, this lady was crazy! She tried convincing me that crystal balls are all portals to hell, like I was gonna believe some lady with a megaphone on the street corner.” Aoi laughed at Yasuhiro’s rambling. 

“At least she wasn’t trying to sell you something, those ladies are vicious,” Komaru commented, resting her cheek on the top of Toko’s head. 

“Is everyone done eating?” Kyoko interrupted. She was met with a chorus of yeses and nods. She turned around, pulling a covered platter from behind Celeste. Toko audibly gasped as Kyoko revealed an expertly decorated cake with her name piped on it in delicate cursive. A few skinny candles were stuck into it and Celeste began lighting them. Toko pulled at her hair nervously as the group started singing to her. Komaru took Toko’s hand and gave her a reassuring smile. Kyoko moved over to hold the cake in front of Toko, who refused to take her eyes off the flickering flames, too embarrassed to look anyone in the eyes. 

Toko had seen this scene in hundreds of books, remembering how badly she had wanted a birthday party as a child. The most she had ever gotten was a happy birthday wish from her teachers, which usually just led to more torment from the other kids. But now she was here, cuddling with her girlfriend, her real life romantic partner, and she was surrounded by people who at least pretended to be her friends. And there was a cake, perfect and lit and just for her. Toko took a deep breath, trying to hold back tears, and as the song finished she blew out the candles. 

Everyone started clapping excitedly, except for Komaru, who wrapped her arms around Toko’s waist and kissed her. Toko’s face went red, mortified. Komaru pulled away, grinning. 

“Get it Naegi!” Yasuhiro cheered. Makoto elbowed him. 

“That’s my sister weirdo,” Makoto half joked. Aoi rolled her eyes as the two bickered. Kyoko began cutting the cake, plating a slice and handing it to Toko. 

“Oh, n-no thanks.” Kyoko raised an eyebrow, but didn’t press any further. Instead she passed the cake in the other direction to Celeste. 

“Oh wait! I got you something!” Aoi said suddenly, starting to dig through her bag. Toko looked surprised; she hadn’t expected anyone to throw her a party, much less get her a gift. Aoi pulled out a long thin box and held it out to Toko, who took it from her carefully. 

“Th-thanks.” Toko started to tuck it into her bag before Komaru stopped her. 

“You can open it now yknow,” Komaru chided lightly. 

“I-I know that I’m not an i-idiot,” Toko mumbled, blushing slightly. Komaru rolled her eyes and left a chaste kiss on Toko’s shoulder. Toko began carefully untaping the paper at each edge. It was a sturdy silver wrapping paper, and Toko smoothed out each crease before setting it aside. Aoi watched patiently as Toko opened the box to reveal a beautiful glass dip pen of a dark blue. Next to it was a sealed jar of ink. 

“Wow this i-is beautiful..” Toko ran her thumb over the swirling design before looking back up. “Thank you, really.” 

“Of course! I’m glad you like it,” Aoi responded with a grin. 

“Can I see it?” Komaru asked, reaching out to take the pen as soon as Toko nodded. Komaru twirled the pen between her fingers, admiring the way it refracted light. 

As Komaru was tucking the pen away, Kyoko stood and offered a hand to Celeste, who took it and stood with her. Toko looked confused as Kyoko handed her a dark red envelope. 

“We’re going to head out, Celeste has to be home soon. That’s from both of us,” Kyoko explained. 

“I hope you had a lovely birthday, Fukawa,” Celeste said, a smile on her face. Toko nodded a small thanks to both of them.

“I’ll see you guys tomorrow.” Yasuhiro waved the pair off. Makoto sighed and stood up too. 

“We’re going to leave too, before it gets dark.” Makoto pulled Yasuhiro to his feet and Aoi followed. Toko hadn’t even realized the sun had started to set; she had been too wrapped up in the event itself. 

“See ya later Tokie-Dokie.” Toko’s lip curled at the nickname, but Yasuhiro just laughed. 

“Bye guys, have a good night!” Aoi laughed, starting to race with Yasuhiro to see who could get to the entrance the fastest. 

“You’ll be home by eleven right?” Makoto asked Komaru, gathering up everything and picking up the picnic basket. 

“Mhm, and I’ve got my key, we’re all good.” Makoto still seemed nervous, but Komaru gave him a reassuring smile. 

“Happy birthday Toko, I’ll see you later.” 

As he headed off, Toko turned to face Komaru. 

“Elevens k-kind of l-late, isn’t it?” 

“We can go earlier if you want, but I thought we could stay and look at the stars.” Toko didn’t respond, just craned her neck to look up at the sky. The sun was still sitting on the horizon, making the sky an muddy orange. The stars were barely visible. 

“Just wait a few more minutes, okay?” Komaru tucked a strand of Toko’s hair behind her ear. Toko nodded hesitantly, curling into Komaru’s chest and closing her eyes. Komaru laughed softly, petting her hair. 

“Did you have fun? I hope it wasn’t too overwhelming..” 

“N-no it was okay.. It was r-really nice.” Toko could feel Komaru’s proud smile without even looking at her. Komaru kissed the top of Toko’s head, whose smile quickly turned to a frown. 

“K-Komaru it’s g-getting d-dark..”

“That’s the point silly, that’s how you see the stars.” 

“I-idiot I d-don’t like the dark.” Toko’s voice was shaky as she spoke, her fingers grasping at Komaru’s shirt. 

“Hey, hey it’s okay,” There was an edge of panic in Komaru’s voice, “Here I brought candles just in case, it’s okay.” 

Komaru guided Toko to sit up before rifling through her bag. She pulled out two large pillar candles and a jar candle and set them in a semi-circle in front of them. Toko took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down as Komaru lit each one. 

“Better?” Komaru asked, reaching out to take Toko’s hand. Toko nodded, moving to sit in Komaru’s lap. Komaru let out a relieved sigh, kissing Toko’s cheek. 

“Look! See I told you just a couple more minutes.” Komaru pointed up at the sky, which was now completely black aside from the dusting of stars. Toko stared up in awe, leaning back into Komaru to get a better view. Komaru giggled, wrapping her arms around Toko’s waist. 

“L-look that’s the hunter,” Toko said, pointing. “Those th-three in the m-middle are his b-belt.” 

“Looks like a rectangle to me,” Komaru joked. Toko elbowed her playfully. 

“Shush.. He w-was made a constellation b-by Artemis. He was the only m-man she trusted to b-be one of her h-hunters b-but one day he saw her b-bathing and she accidentally k-killed him.” 

“Why’d she kill him at all though, she was just taking a bath?” Komaru pressed, happy to listen to Toko ramble. 

“She’s a virgin g-goddess, p-purity is her whole thing. B-but she was so sad for her f-friend she put him in the sky forever to b-be r-remembered.” 

“I guess that makes sense.” Komaru rested her head on Toko’s, humming softly. 

“Hey Toki, I love you.” 

“I-I love you too, um, th-thank you..” Toko said quietly. 

“Of course, you deserve the best birthday.” Toko blushed slightly and opened her mouth to say something degrading, but Komaru caught on and quickly cut her off with a kiss. 

“Which includes not being mean to yourself.” Toko huffed, but didn’t argue, just turned to look back up at the stars. 

“So which ones that one?” Komaru asked and was met with a laugh. 

“That’s n-not a constellation d-dummy.”

“Well I’m making it one, that’s umm.. That’s a whale and his story is that...” Toko shook her head with a smile, listening to Komaru go on and on.


End file.
